enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Frederick Aura
Sir Frederick Aura is a mysterious, malicious businessman. He has unknown connections to the British military, due to his knighthood, and owns the Sodor Ironworks. Appearance Aura is dressed completely in black, wearing a black suit and pants, with a white tie. He has sideburns and stubble on his face and wears a black hat. He has a visible scar near his left eye. Personality Aura is extremely cruel and sinister, having an unknown plan involving Sodor. He is normally calm and collected, but his words radiate power and madness. He apparently despises the steam engines, calling them industrious and spineless machines, and hating them for the reason of the fact that they seem to always get in his way. His malice towards them is very powerful, when Patriot was thrust into the smelting pits in "Grim Messengers of Doom" (which is a title he associates himself with), he laughed maniacally. He has shown an apparent like for wanton destruction involving fire and explosives, believing that fire can have a great effect over the world. He not only has a grudge with the steam engines, he possesses a grudge against The Thin Controller for actively getting in his way (Which is best shown in "Munitions") and though it has yet to be confirmed, it is likely that he thinks of The Fat Controller in the same way (Seeing as how the latter was one of the reasons that Aura's plan in "Munitions" did not take as many lives as Aura had hoped for). He also has a habit of saying "No loose ends" when his plans are disrupted by outside forces. What is generally unknown to the public, however, is that Sir Frederick Aura is a renowned businessman on Sodor, so the Fat Controller and other industrial men know him personally and make dealings with him often. Aura operates in the shadows, however, so whenever he is commiting a crime, he cannot be seen. He normally keeps to himself, but many engines and people have worked and spoken with him. Bio Sir Frederick Aura's history is mostly unknown, but he received a knighthood for unknown reasons and has authoritive connections to the military. He also, at one point, became heavily acquainted with The Sodor Ironworks, helping them in their duties, and seemingly heading operations to scrap the steam engines. He was first spotted watching the chaos during the "Lift Bridge Incident" unfold on the scene. He then disappeared while The Fat Controller was reprimanding Oliver. Sir Frederick Aura appeared in Paxton and Norman, speaking with General Zen and some soldiers above the Vicarstown Airbase. He then spotted the new arrivals Norman and Paxton being greeted by 'Arry and Bert. In Grim Messengers of Doom, his next unnamed appearance, he oversaw Patriot being melted down by Arry and Bert, laughing maniacally as the deed was carried out. Sir Frederick Aura next appeared in Scot-free, watching Murdoch complaining about being sick, causing Gordon to have to pull Murdoch's freight train. In the four-part episode "Munitions", which alternates between the majority of the episode which takes place two months in the past and the present time, Aura is shown to be planning to sabatoge and destroy the new military outpost that was being constructed near the narrow gauge railway, planning to frame/kill the commander of the outpost, General Zen, in the process. He has his Hitman, as well as 'Arry and Bert, assist in the sabatoge. When his hitman fires a bullet at some fuel cans that Paxton accidently knocked over, it starts a fire that slowly begins to consume the entire outpost and surrounding town. As the engines present in the outpost try to escape and/or help try to save the citizens and get rid of the remaining explosive material, Aura prepares to escape on 'Arry and Bert, but is spotted by the Thin Controller and his group, including an unconcious Zen. He is spotted by Darren and Captain Grant, but Darren ushers himself and Grant before Aura can react. His plan then revealed, Aura mutters "No loose ends". He then escapes, and visits a recovering Zen. From what happened there is unknown, but what is known is that Aura framed Zen for the fire (Which was not too difficult due to Zen's reckless actions) and presumbly took control of the military command of the aftermath of the blaze. Now back in the present time, Captain Grant ultimately decides to resign from his position, and Aura invites him to the scrap yards for "an exchange of war stories" via an anonymous letter before he departs, though his true intention is to kill Grant. During a storm, Aura confronts Captain Grant, and reveals why the fire happened, and corners him, but Grant then pulls out a sword lying around the scrapyard and attacks Aura, but Aura grabs his own sword and Grant is ultimately unable to land a blow and Aura easily defeats him, then tells him of his plan to craft Sodor in his own designs, revealing his hate for the rail network. He then knocks Grant down the stairs after being told that his previous plan had been foiled, but states that it was only the first clash of blades and had predicted the outcome. He then impales Grant, stating that it was an honor to have worked with him. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Lift Bridge (cameo) *'Season 2:' Grim Messengers of Doom (unnamed), Scot-free (cameo), Munitions Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.48.01 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura in the Ministry of Defense Complex. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.14.46 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura threatening Captain Grant. Aura watching from afar.jpg|Aura on the Smelter's Observation Deck. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 10.02.01 AM.png|Aura's cameo in Lift Bridge. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 10.49.03 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura in Scot-free. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.19.36 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura on some stairs at Vicarstown Airbase. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.18.25 AM.png|Sir Frederick Aura near the fighter jet at the airbase. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.17.51 AM.png|Aura speaking to General Zen and some soldiers at the airbase. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.16.15 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura walking with the Hitman. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Ironworks